The present invention relates to a disk device for playing back information recorded on an optical disk or a disk device for recording and playing back information recorded on an optical disk.
There is provided a disk device for playing back or for recording and playing back information recorded on an optical disk such as a CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW or DVD. This disk device includes a box-shaped device body and a disk tray capable of moving with respect to the device body, and the optical disk is accommodated on the disk tray. When the disk tray is moved, the optical disk is charged into the device body. Inside the device body, there is provided a chassis on which an optical disk rotation drive mechanism having a turntable is mounted, and the chassis can be moved upward and downward. On a roof of the device body, there is provided a disk clamper, which is capable of rotating.
When the optical disk is charged into the device body, the turntable is ascended together with the chassis. Therefore, the optical disk is attached to the turntable. Further, the optical disk is held between the disk clamper and the turntable. In the above condition, when a positioning boss protruding from the center of the disk clamper is inserted into and engaged with a hole or recess formed at the center of the turntable, the turntable and the disk clamper are attached to the optical disk concentrically with each other.
In this disk device, the chassis on which the optical disk rotation mechanism is mounted is supported by the device body via rubber bushes (elastic members) for absorbing vibration. Therefore, when a shock (inertial force) is given to the disk device, the chassis is instantaneously moved in the device body by the deformation (deflection) of the rubber bushes. Due to this movement of the chassis, the turntable moves in substantially parallel with the optical disk in some cases.
In the related disk device, in the case where a shock is given to the disk device under the condition that the disk clamper is engaged with the turntable (the disk clamper is in a clamping state), a distance of the above instantaneous movement of the turntable exceeds a movable range (amount of clearance) of the disk clamper. Then, an excessively strong force to move the turntable and disk clamper in the lateral direction acts in the disk device. Due to this excessively strong force, there is a possibility that the positioning boss of the disk clamper is broken.